Metroid: A New Enemy
by TPizzle83
Summary: An Evil Army, A New phychotic villian, The Chozo's Origins revealed, A planet at the brink of a World War. All this and more in Metroid: A New Enemy ! HEAVY VIOLENCE AND TRAGEDY INCLUDED READ AT OWN RISK! Chapter 14, In development! Yes! MANE Continues...
1. The New Assignment

Metroid: A New Enemy

Chapter 1: The New Assignment

Samus's Ship, shortly after returning from her mission on Tallon IV A/N: I do not own Anything. 

Samus sighed as she sit in her chair, "Adam" said Samus "Yes, lady?" Said Adam "Has there been any messages while I was gone?" "Now is that a good way to greet your CO?" Said Adam sarcastically Samus sighed, and forced a smile on her face. Being only five minutes after returning from Tallon IV, and destroying Metroid Prime, she hasn't talked to anyone in days and has forgot her manners. "I'm sorry Adam, it's just been so long since I have talked to anyone." Said Samus "It's alright Samus I understand you've had a rough time these past few days, but unfortunately a message came from you from the Commander of Galactic Federation Militia in the Oota region." Said Adam Samus Sighed "Put him on" Said Samus frustrated. "Yes, lady" Said Adam. Some static came through while Adam tried recovering the message, but soon Samus saw the usually red face of the Galactic Federation commander. Samus saluted him, "Hello commander, it is good to hear from you" Said Samus "Hello Samus, good to see you are alive, I'm very sorry to bother you after you just returned but there is something major happening on the planet of Bixen II." Said the commander. That planet is known for wars and violence I pray nothing awful is happening thought Samus. "Well yet another break out of violence has been reported on Bixen II, but this time it's not citizens waging war with each other, invaders calling itself "The Black Sun" has pretty much decimated the cities and heading for the capital." No thought Samus "Your mission, is to capture the Black Sun invaders, if they do not cooperate use force. Said the commander. "I was hoping for no bloodshed but your right this violence has to stop one way or another." Said Samus sadly "Please save those people Samus, we're counting on you Commander Philips, over and out. "Set a course for BI-" said Samus when she was cut off by a huge explosion that shook the ship.

That's it for chapter 1 of Metroid: A New Enemy please review peeps!


	2. Ambushed By The Black Sun

Metroid: A New Enemy Chapter 2: Ambushed by the Black Sun

Samus was shocked. "What was that?" Said Samus "2 Enhanced Inixen Fast Craft Fighters are closing in and shooting at us. Said Adam "Put them on screen and I will ask what's going on" Said Samus furiously Soon 2 pictures of humans in black helmets and black uniforms showed up on the screen. I am Samus Aran and I demand to know why you are attacking my ship, if you do not cooperate peacefully I will be forced to harm you which I do not wish to do." Said Samus as calm as she could which was not very calm. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha laughed the attackers "We are members of the Black Sun army, and of our commanders 501st Legion of soldiers, if you actually think you can attack us, go right ahead Ms. Aran." Said one of them "The Black Sun, Lady I suggest you attack them before they blow us to space dust with there AXY-XP6 Missiles, enhanced Inixen Fast Craft fighters are always equipped with them. Refuse to attack until left with no choice thought Samus One of her least favorite Chozo phrases. "Adam, there must be another way" Said Samus Adam sighed but said nothing. "I'm giving you one LAST chance to retreat or I will be forced to something I really do not wish to do so please, go away." Said Samus the pilots laughed which made Samus feel that much more sorry for them. "Even if you did, which you won't there is no way you could defeat us because we would hyperspace out of here faster than you could say Hairy Chozo" said one of the pilots. The other pilot laughed at the comment; Samus was VERY frustrated and enraged at the comment, "How… DARE you speak of the Chozo this way you will pay with your lives. "Ewwww scary" said one of the pilots sarcastically, the other pilot laughed. Samus has had enough! "Launch missiles," said the commander pilot, "Yes Sir" said the other. "Set an attack course for them, Adam" Said Samus. Samus didn't have to tell Adam that! He was already boosting the ship's shields. Samus took the control and shot at one of the ships, she hit it's left wing and it was on fire and the ship blew soon afterwards. But, one of the missiles hit Samus's right flank and took damage, but to Samus's surprise it didn't do as much damage as she thought. "Blast" she heard the pilot say over the screen. "Now it's our turn," said Samus as she launched one of her missiles. She heard the pilot scream but all she heard afterwards was static. Samus whispered a Chozo Prayer for the pilots.

Woohoo! I'm on a role 2 chapters completed in one Day!


	3. Arrival On Bixen II

Metroid: A New Enemy Chapter 3: Arrival On Bixen II

When Samus was done praying for the dead Black Sun pilots she went to put her suit on for she was coming up on Bixen II. "Adam" Said Samus "Yes, lady?" replied Adam "I was wondering if you had information on this Black Sun, I do not want to go stopping an enemy I have no information on." Said Samus curiously "Well, I've heard there an army composed of outlaws, assassins, thugs, smugglers and ex-soldiers who are obsessed with making certain species extinct." Said Adam "Monsters" Said Samus to her self. "They also wear White Armor and call themselves "Stormtroopers" so be looking for these men, for they are probably aligned with the Black Sun unless the locals stole uniforms." Said Adam "Thank you, Adam" Said Samus smiling at the screen that showed Adam's face. Samus walked out onto the surface for they had landed on Bixen II. Samus always thought Bixen II was a planet tore between communism and war Adam told her it was beautiful once, before communist's invaded and made the planet an industrial planet that can barely be inhabitable without a mask. The Chozo told her of Bixon II when she was young, they said it was a beautiful, untouched planet brimming with life and one day, planned to travel there. But, that was long ago when she was a child now, it is at the brink of destruction. Samus did not understand why the Galactic Federation had done nothing about the planet, perhaps it was because the communists hated the Galactic Federation, or they feared the communists would wage war on them. But SHE was going to do something about it she was going to stop this planet's violence ONCE and for all!


	4. The New Enemy Shows His Face

Metroid: A New Enemy Chapter 4 The New Enemy Shows His Face

Samus Was Running toward the capital as fast as she could, Samus was very close for she could here machine guns, explosions, shouting and yelling. Samus was currently equipped with her Varia Suit, Ice Beam, Charge Beam, Regular beam, speed boots, grappling beam, space jump, power bomb, Plasma beam, and the Thermal Visor. She ran toward the capital and was soon there. The moment she got there, she saw countless bodies everywhere, blood, and white soldiers shooting innocent civilians. "Freeze, don't move!" Said one of the "Stormtroopers". "I am Samus Aran, Bounty hunter of the Galactic Federation, I mean you and wish you no harm, but if you keep killing these innocent civilians I am authorized to use force!" Said Samus seriously She heard some of the soldiers say things like "She's come to kill us!" and "That's the hunter the Master was talking about!" The Master? Thought Samus "So you're the bounty hunter Our master's been talking about, well "Samus Aran" we've declared war on this pathetic poor excuse for a planet so I suggest you just move along!" said The Stormtrooper "May I ask why you have declared war on this planet?" Asked Samus "That is none of your concern, bounty hunter now I am asking you once more to move along or things will get bloody." Said the Stormtrooper. "But killing innocent civilians?" Said Samus "That's it, BLAST EM," Yelled the Stormtrooper. The troopers quickly started firing at Samus and did little damage against her Chozo designed armor. I wish there were another way thought Samus, "So be it" Said Samus sadly. She charged up her beam and used her missile and beam combo, and blasted the soldiers threw a car. They all cried in agony and pain, as they were still alive… barely, "Rest in peace." Said Samus as she charged up her beam and shot at the soldiers, they were for sure dead now. She cleared the area of anymore Black Sun Soldiers and saying a Chozo prayer to them everyone. Until she heard a gunshot in the Capital in which she was heading for. And out walked a unique figure in mysterious Bluish Silver Armor. "My, this is indeed a pleasure Ms. Aran" Said the figure in a dark voice. Samus gasped. "Yes I know of you more than you could possibly comprehend, Ms. Aran." Said the figure Samus gasped once more. "I know of your past attacked by Space Pirates on the K2L colony, raised by those fools, Chozo. Samus was horrified at his knowledge. "And I, am Aango Cortosis Fett leader of The Black Sun" Said the figure in an even darker voice. "Aango" drew a DE-10 Pistol from his holster and pointed it at Samus "Let's see what you've got." He said.

MUHAHAHAHA Aango Fett is the new enemy prepare yourselves my friends for the true beginning of Metroid: A New Enemy! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Aango Vs Samus

Metroid: A New Enemy Chapter 5 Aango Vs Samus

Aango quickly started shooting at Samus but she turned into the morph ball and evaded most of the shots. "Ah the morph ball capability, cowardly yet cunning." Said Aango. Samus then started laying morph ball bombs around him and made a hole in the ground Aango was standing on and fell deep into the ground… Aango then flew up with a Jetpack! "Impressive" Said Aango. Aango then holstered his blaster and drew another weapon. "This is my Geonosian Carbine, I stole it from the natives on Geonosis" Said Aango. Aango then started shooting at Samus with his carbine, Samus started shooting at Aango with her Ice beam. Only to be blocked by wrist shields on Aango's bracer armor. "Your pathetic Chozo weapons are no match for my Space Pirate enhanced Reconnaissance Assault Armor" Said Aango "Space pirates, so your aligned with the space pirates?" Said Samus curiously. "You could say that, they have helped us on several occasions, but enough talk lets see what you're really made of." Said Aango. Samus switched to her Plasma beam, and seemed to blow the shields on Aango's bracer armor. Aango quickly activated his jetpack and shot at Samus with his carbine. Samus then charged up her Plasma beam and used the Plasma/missile combo! This not only caught Aango on fire but also blew his jetpack to smithereens! Aango yelled in agony and pain as he struggled to get the fire off of him. "Two can play at this game" Said Aango. Aango had yet another surprise in his bracer armor, he had a flame-thrower built into his right bracer! He quickly shot at Samus with the flame-thrower. It didn't catch Samus on fire but did considerable damage. "That Chozo armor will not protect you forever!" Said Aango angrily "This armor was made as a gift for me by the Chozo, this armor is very special to me and will never give up on me." Said Samus. Aango laughed. "I fail to see the humor." Said Samus. "You're so foolish, I'll have you know the Chozo are next in line for my extinction list." Said Aango. No thought Samus "No… I WON"T LET YOU!" screamed Samus angrily. As Samus shot missiles at Aango, he only dodged them. "If you truly think you can stop me then meet me on Tallon IV, and we'll settle this little score" Said Aango. Aango pressed something on his glove and a huge Space Pirate Frigate hovered over them. "Until then enjoy watching the battles on this planet" Said Aango sarcastically as a ladder came down from the ship. Aango and the remainder of his forces climbed the ladder. Samus did nothing but stand there and then pressed a button on her wrist, and her ship hovered over her. She jumped into the ship and quickly ran to the cockpit.


	6. Aango's Plans

A/N: WHERE IS MY REVIEWS? I need and hunger for reviews! Please Review! REVIEW REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own a company or anything like that, but I do own a Community! And a house!

Metroid: A New Enemy: Chapter 6: Aango's Plans

Samus was horrified, she was absolutely astonished. She had never encountered a creature with such skills, nor had she encountered such weapons. But Aango's armor surprised her the most, it didn't look like pirate model of armor. Never the less, she must report to Commander Phillips. "Adam" Said Samus. There was no answer, nothing but static. "Adam" yelled Samus. Then, she heard something she thought she would not hear for awhile… Aango's snickering laughter… "Sorry, your Human friend is… unavailable" Said Aango in an evil voice. "What… have you… done?" Said Samus closing her eyes. "I had to put him away… he resisted to my… persuasive ways, he was foolish and wouldn't give me the location of the Impact Crater on Tallon IV" Said Aango "You PUT HIM AWAY? HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL!" Screamed Samus. How Aango loved to infuriate Samus. "Don't worry babe, he's not dead…not yet… I had to cut him…" Said Aango. "You, You, MONSTER!" Yelled Samus. "You take life to seriously, rejoice kill a Human ever once in awhile, Besides it's just one human, what's the death of one creature going to do?" Laughed Aango. Samus Kept clinching up her fist, she has never been this angry. "Oh, and by the way I found the Coordinates to the remains of the Impact Crater on his computer, so cutting him was meaningless, I guess I better search before using force, but force is always a lot more fun wouldn't you say?" Laughed Aango. Samus could stand it no longer, she clinched her fist and punched the screen showing Aango's Helmet. The screen was now broken. Samus set a course for the station where Adam was staying.

Meanwhile… at Aango's Capital Ship the "The Sun Annihilator"

Aango was currently wearing his Armor and a long black cape… "How much longer until we reach Tallon IV?" Aango asked one of his elite troopers. "12 minutes, sir" said the Soldier saluting Aango. "Excellent, land at the Chozo Temple, the one closest to the remains of the Impact Crater" Said Aango. The soldier nodded. "And send a Garrison of Magma Troopers to the Magmoor Caverns there is supposedly a Space Pirate Station there, and once we leave be sure to have the cannons loaded, we're going to blow this planet into what it is, Chozo Trash" Said Aango Smiling. "Yes Sir" Said the soldier smiling.

Well what do ya think of this chapter? As I said earlier I beg you PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. No Forgiveness

Metroid: A New Enemy Chapter 7: No Forgiveness

Samus Had finally arrived at the Station, she ran out of her ship, she currently was not wearing her armor, she didn't care, she just hoped Adam was okay. Samus knew Adam was just her commanding officer but, she considered him a friend, he was one of the few she could talk to, and would understand her. As she walked through the Station she saw countless bodies everyone in a pool of blood, she didn't understand why the Black Sun had to be so violent, all that Samus knew that she was NOT going to give forgiveness. Samus had tried to give a non-violent situation, but they are to violent for there own good, they MUST be stopped, Thought Samus. She saw a stormtrooper guarding the door to Adam's room, Samus rushed toward the door. "Stop" Said the stormtrooper, Samus then grabbed the soldier by his throat and picked him up! "Let… me…. IN!" Yelled Samus. The soldier was choking at the huntress's strength! The soldier could not speak… and in a few seconds… he was dead. Samus threw the soldier to the floor. Samus then opened the door and saw her friend covered in blood. "Sa..mus" rasped Adam, as blood came from his mouth. " What has he done to you" asked Samus "This… creature come in with 3 soldiers… and asked for the location of… the remains of the Impact Crater on… Tallon IV… I told him he wasn't authorized to be on that planet… and he…" Said Adam. "It's okay, your safe now, he can't hurt you anymore" Said Samus. "Samus, he has killed me, I'm dying I cannot make it, I have lost to much blood." Rasped Adam. Tears came down from Samus's blue eyes, Samus was always good to control her emotions… but someone has killed an entire station full of innocent people, and has for sure almost killed her best, closest, and only friend. Adam put his bloody hand onto Samus's face. "Do not cry, it only makes me feel worse, a beautiful woman such as yourself should not be crying" rasped Adam. "Adam please… don't leave me." Cried Samus. Adam's hand now fell hard down onto the blood filled floor… for Adam was… dead.

Aren't I evil? Or should I say isn't AANGO evil? PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Secrets Revealed

Metroid: A New Enemy Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

Samus walked toward her ship, she was heartbroken, and she didn't understand how someone could be so… heartless. Aango WILL pay! Thought Samus. But she had to report to Commander Philips, Samus walked toward her ship, walking over countless bodies. She walked into her Hunter class ship, wiping the tears off her face, she then sit in her cockpit chair, she hit a few buttons on the control console, and then saw the red face of Commander Phillips on her second screen. A/N: For those of you that do not know she broke her first screen when she was angry at Aango, but she has another one, ok I'm done. "Samus, what is your status? Did you capture those Black Sun? Where are you now? Is Bixen II okay?" Said the Commander. "Sir, my CO has been killed, no I did not capture the Black Sun but I am going to Tallon IV to confront them and their leader, I am currently at the Koprulu Sector Station." Said Samus. "Yes, we know this must be painful for you to take, I'm so very sorry Samus." Said the Commander "Set aside your feelings I don't want another friend, every friend of mine always gets killed, and about Bixen II, you may want to send Federation Troopers there, the planet is once again at war, with the Black Sun." Said Samus. "I see, well your objectives are your own I suppose I am sure your wanting revenge, on Aango Fett" Said the Commander. "Commander, how do you know of Aango Fett?" Asked Samus curiously. "There has been loads of arrest warrants on him, he is beyond execution, and has made approximately 12 species extinct, he is a monster, a plain and simple insane, phychotic, monster" Said the Commander. "He must be stopped" muttered Samus to herself. "Do you know anything else of him, Commander?" Asked Samus. "Well he is the last of his species a Mandalorian or so I hear, no one knows but his commrades why he wants species extinct, we'll pay you for any information you can find on him, but do not kill him, I know this sounds insane but bring him in peacefully, even a monster such as himself deserves a fair trial in court." Said the Commander. "Don't kill him? Are you insane? That monster must be stopped or he and his army will take more innocent lives!" Yelled Samus. "You have your orders! Take this mission or go find a bounty on a Bounty Hunter Terminal! Roared the Commander. "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Screamed Samus. Samus slammed her fist onto the control console and now saw nothing but a blank screen. Maybe he is right Thought Samus, Maybe he does deserve a fair trial in court. "I will give him one last chance, but if he fails this time, he will die" Muttered Samus. "I wonder where he and his forces are… I know he is on Tallon IV but, where?" Thought Samus. "Of Course! He is at the remains of the Impact Crater, why else would he want the location of the… No… he couldn't be wanting to No…" Thought Samus. She then set a course for the Remains of the Chozo Temple on Tallon IV.

Meanwhile… At "The Sun Annilator"

"Sir, we have entered Tallon IV space, we are landing at the Chozo Temple now" Said a Stormtrooper saluting. "Excellent, now I can finally accomplish what I have struggled to do so many years… Finally destroy the Chozo, if this planet is empty, there is another planet that is possible to have Chozo ruins, perhaps we'll find our feathered friends there" Said Aango. "The Sun Annilator" Landed at the Chozo temple and Aango jumped down from a ladder with 4 Stormtroopers. "What could have done this? This temple is in ruins! Where is the Phazon?" Said Aango…

Samus was now in Tallon IV Space and landing at the Chozo Temple, Samus was equipped with the Varia Suit, Ice Beam, All the missile combos, the grapple beam, morph ball, space jump, power bomb, 120 missiles, and the Scan, Combat, X-Ray, and Thermal visors, the charge beam, and the Power Beam. Samus landed at the Chozo Temple and saw 5 Figured standing appearing to be looking for something. Samus jumped out of her ship. And saw Aango, and 4 Stormtroopers. "By order of the Galactic Federation, your under arrest!" Said Samus pointing her Beam at Aango. "So, ki-" Aango was cut off by his 4 soldiers firing at Samus, Aango shot the 4 soldiers with his DE-10 Pistol. "Soldiers, they have no manners, they will soon learn respect." Said Aango. Samus breathed heavily, she couldn't beleave he shot his own allies! "So killing your pothetic excuse for a friend wasn't good enough to keep you off my tail, well, I have better plans." Smirked Aango. Samus' blood was boiling! She was trying not to shoot Aango with her beam, but seemed to control her temper. "Well, do you know where the Chozo are? I have searched for years for them, and I grow inpatient" Asked Aango. "Like I would tell you, Aango" Said Samus angrily. "Getting angry are we?" Said Aango Laughing. "Well, I'll tell you of my past with those pathetic Chozo, then I will kill you…

Well, as you all read, you read a line Said by Aango "There is another planet that is possible to have Chozo Ruins, perhaps we'll find our feathered friends there" hmm…….. perhaps a sequel? IF YOU WOULD REVIEW I MIGHT CONSIDER A SEQUEL! People who do not even log in you can still send me reviews I have anonymous reviews enabled PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. The Past of A Villiain

Metroid: A New Enemy Chapter 9: The Past of A Villain

"I was famous in my time, I was one of the best Mandalorian Warriors out there, we were at the Dylarion Shipyards, killing anything that came in our path." Said Aango proudly. "Typical" Thought Samus "Until we saw them… we saw… The Chozo, those oversized birds attacked us." Said Aango. "They must have been Chozo Ghosts" Said Samus to herself. "But, the strange thing was, we weren't even damaging them every weapon we had, we used against them, we were all wiped out, except me." Said Aango. "They were coming for me, but I quickly turned on my cloaking shield, they could no longer see me, and I successfully got to my ship." Said Aango. "I crash landed on a mysterious planet, Zebes I think it was, and I found more Chozo, except they weren't glowing with this blue in them, so I figured they were the only natives of the planet, and If I killed one they would all kill me, but I was eventually wrong, after a few days with those peace-loving Chozo, there ways sickened me." Said Aango. Samus began clinching her fists once again. "I soon found the Space Pirates and asked them to let me spend a day in their base, they accepted me into their base and awarded me this armor I am wearing now for my brutality." Said Aango. "I was promoted the rank of Captain, and soon lead an army to those pathetic Chozo, we wiped them all out, and it was SO fun…" Said Aango laughing. Samus could bare it no longer! "I remember one Chozo, it begged me for mercy…" Aango laughed evilly. "I blew it's…" Aango was cut by a plasma shot that hit him…

Well? Was that a good chapter what do you think of Aango's past? I would like to dedicate this chapter to "Valickil" who was my first ever reader to review! Thanks a lot man and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! That goes for all of you that STILL do not review PLEASE OOOO PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Authors Note

A/N: All right I'm tired of this, only 3 reviews, I need more, I hunger for more reviews! Give me more reviews or there'll be no chapter 10!


	11. The Final Confrontation Part 1

A/N: I apologize for the huge absence I have had over these many months. Aango's back though… and I'll stay back IF hat is a big IF you will keep reviewing! I give a huge thanks to CyberneticMagician for his awesome review and comments, again I apologize for the absence but I will stay if you keep up your end of the bargain ! Anyway you will like this chapter the chapter you all have been waiting for the fight that will end it all!

Metroid: A New Enemy

Chapter 10: The Final Confrontation

Aango gasped at the Plasma Shot. "Enough is Enough" Screamed Samus. Aango drew his Geonosian Carbine from his holster and threw off his cape. Aango shot 3 sonic shots at her, but she dodged them easily. She then changed her beam to the Ice Beam then shot and froze his carbine. "Blast, it seems your Chozo spirit is kicking in I'll have to remember your struggle when I destroy the last… pathetic… weak Chozo!" Taunted Aango. Samus's fury raged on. Aango then drew 2 DE-10 Pistols and shot at Samus. Aango then ignited his Jetpack and flew a few feet away from Samus still shooting at her. Samus then switched on her Wave Beam then charged it up and used the Missile Combo. She luckily hit Aango right in the Jetpack not only his Jetpack completely destroyed, but his armor is malfunctioning. Aango fell down into a Chozo structure. Samus walked toward him, but then Aango jumped up and drew a sword. "Say hello to not only my ultimate weapon, but the Mandalorians as well. The Mandalorian Death Blade" Said Aango. Samus felt something evil coming from the Blade. She could hear voices crying out things like "Please don't…" and the screams, the innocent screams… Aango then said, it's what I used to kill your parents with…

What is Aango up too? And her parents! What's going on? You'll have to review and just wait to find out in Chapter 11: The Final Confrontation Part 2 to the reviewers, to the fans!


	12. The Assault On Bixen II Part 1

Metroid: A New Enemy

Chapter 12: The Assault On Bixen II Part 1

A/N: Well this chapter will be about Federation troops raiding Bixen II don't worry… Aango and Samus will continue their fight in the next chapter… so keep on reading and reviewing… so I give you Chapter 12 TO THE REVIEWERS! TO THE FANS!

Commander Phillips and a majority of the Galactic Federation troops landed on a Y-8 Mining Ship, they got out and saw troopers battling The Black Sun. The Commander walked up to a trooper in red Federation armor. "What's the situation, Major?" Asked The Commander, holding his helmet in his hand. "Well, Philips it ain't good… they've sent in something called an AT-AT, and 2 AT-ST's… if we don't get those things down… the battle is hopeless. "Does the AT-AT have a weakness? Like the armor?" Questioned The Commander. "The armor is two strong for our weapons, but we're thinking the legs have a flaw, seeing how there so little." Said The Major. The Commander pondered about it. An Explosion then shook through the battlefront. The Black Sun was pressing forward with the AT-ST's! "Crap, we need more firepower" Sighed The Major. The Commander had an idea! "Major, didn't we chose to test our Ion Cannon in this battle?" Asked The Commander with hope in his voice. "Yes, we have, but its still a prototype… it's dangerous to test it, Phillips." Said The Major. "Son, at this point we don't have much of a choice" Said The Commander. The Major said "Good Point". He then announced on the base intercom, "All Pilots to the Ion Cannon immediately repeat, All Pilots To The Ion Cannon, this is not a drill!" "God help us" muttered The Commander…

Meanwhile… deep in the Bixen II caverns creatures were gathering.

"It seems the humans have failed to stop these invaders… we shall take these matters in our own hands… to save our beautiful planet from being destroyed" Said a voice. "As much as I hate to, your right… it is time the Chozo come out of hiding…" Said another voice…

A/N: Well? What about this chapter I thought I would add a few twists to the story… this isn't the only twist coming… keep reading and reviewing… I must get 1 review before the next chapter comes out…


	13. AN

A/N: Woo, it sure has been awhile since i have updated on this story! But, ya know what? TO HECK WITH THIS STORY! No one, and i mean no one reviews! But, Aango Fett, is not dead... quite literally in fact, you see, i went and seen X-Men 3 today, and it inspired me to create... a Star Wars, X-Men, crossover! So be checking the X-Men Movie Section in movies for this story to appear... o i dunno, SOMETINE TONIGHT HOPEFULLY:D

Sorry, for the fans of Metroid: A New Enemy, but i can tell ya this, if i get about 3 or 4 reviews, i may, or may not continue Metroid: A New Enemy!


End file.
